


Loyalty

by Vylith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vylith/pseuds/Vylith
Summary: Alyxandra Ashton was a princess, but not your ordinary princess with frilly dresses. Infact she was quite the opposite, she was the captain of the U.R.P.D (Underground Royal Protection Division). That is, until the rebellion started. Artque's military force was almost entirely non-existent, so when her father suggested marriage to the most feared force in the Galaxy... Well...she was far from happy, but her loyalties lie with her kingdom and her planet...don't they?





	1. Chapter 1

"Princess Alyxandra!" Came the cry of my lady-in-waiting, Evangeline. I stop dead in my tracks and send a glance towards the younger girl.  
"Yes Eva?" I mutter coldly, not even bothering to take off my helmet or at least recall the visor.  
"You shouldn't do this! It's too dangerous, countless soldiers have been losing their–"  
"Enough." I grumble, "I know what I'm doing. I own it to them to do this. My loyalty lies with them."  
"But Princess–"  
"I thought I said enough?" And with that I march off, joining the 3 other people in my unit.  
"What the hell did Evangeline want?" My second in command, Maximilian questions.  
"You know. The same thing she wants every time I go out on a mission."

–––––

"Alyx! We need to retreat now!" A voice shouted as another shot zipped past me.  
"If we retreat now this town will fall to the rebels!" I say, readying my gun again before I'm harshly yanked back.  
"Alyx, save the heroics, we're leaving." The same voice said and I angrily meet their gaze. Of course it had to be my best friend, who also happened to honestly be my better half Rowan, pulling me away from a fight. But it all happened so fast, as we were running back I heard a shout and then another shot. I wasn't even thinking as I pushed Rowan out of the way. Hell, I didn't even really feel it at first. Then I was on the ground, and everything seemed....fuzzy.... Max was racing towards us, Rowan quickly dragging me to cover. And I was able to hear Cain, but I couldn't see him as darkness quickly started to find me.

__

__

__

_–––––_

I shake my head as the memories start flooding back to me. That battle, this is why I'm doing what I'm doing now. In just a few short hours I'll be meeting with General Hux of the First Order.  
"You look as gorgeous as ever Princess." One of my handmaiden comments as she does a few finishing touches on my makeup. I glare at myself in the mirror.  
_"Stupid worthless girl....this will never be enough to repay for what you did." His voice echoed in my head._  
"Thank you Madeline. You are dismissed." I mutter as I stand up. I continue to stare at myself before taking a deep breath. I cautiously open the door to my bedchamber and step out, slowly making my way down the hall. As I make my way closer to the throne room I'm stopped by my older brother, and idol, Lewis.  
"Oh! Perfect, here you are. I was just going to get you." My brother's green eyes twinkle in bright lighting of the hall. Honestly our eyes were the only way to tell we were related, everyone in the royal family had emerald green eyes, "Are you nervous?"  
"Of course not." This causes him to chuckle.  
"Alyx, you can be honest with me. I know you're shaking in your skin right now." I huff and shoot him a glare. I didn't know how, but he always knew exactly what I was feeling. He holds out his arm and leads me to the throne room door, "I'll introduce you." He easily pushes both doors open and walks down a few steps, "General I'd like to introduce you to my younger sister, Princess Alyxandra Selene Ashton." I take one more deep breath as my brother extends a hand to help me down the steps. I readily take it and as soon as I step foot into the room I feel a gaze on me.  
"General it's a pleasure." I say with a curtsy. I glance up at him, his icy blue eyes fixated on me, well...not exactly, more like through me. As if he was calculating my every movement.  
"Yes it is, Your Highness." He bows and places a chatse kiss on my gloved hand.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__A marriage in the middle of a rebellion certainly wasn't the most happy of occasions but, if it meant I could somehow save my kingdom, my people, my planet then I would. After all my loyalties lie with them._ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was interesting." I grumble as I yank my hair free from it's clip, my brown hair cascading down my back, "That man is unpleasant."  
"But at least he's attractive, and he's not really that much older th—"  
"13 years is a bit much. Though, I'm lucky I suppose. My parents were much worse." I sigh as I step out of my gown and glance at Eva, "Do you really think he'll follow through? He seemed... uninterested."  
"I think it'll work out. You're drop dead gorgeous!" She exclaims, a large smile on her face. I chuckle and shake my head, glaring at myself in the mirror as I change into pants and a plain shirt.  
"Well I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow." I lead Eva out of my room and almost instantly I hear a soft knock on my balcony door before it gets pushed open.  
"Hey sis." Lewis smiles as he walks in, "Ready for the festival?"  
My eyes light up and I nod eagerly, "Hell yes. I'm happy that it's still going on....despite..." I cut myself off and shake my head, yanking my cloak off it's hook. "Let's go." I mutter and follow him out, being sure to close my balcony door but not locking it.  
"Ladies first." Lewis grins and gestures to the tree in front of us. I smirk and easily hop off the balcony and grasp onto the tree.  
"Hopefully your old age hasn't caught up to you yet." I tease.  
"I'm not old! I'm only 25..." He grumbles as he lands on a branch above me.

"Still older than I am." I say as I slowly start to make my way down the tree.  
"Says the one who is marrying a man older than both of us." He retorts.  
I grumble, "Fuck you."

\-----

"Hey, Anya, do you like this necklace?" Lewis asks, being sure to use my alias. I quickly glance over at it, it was a light teal and glimmered in the lights hanging around the stall. "It matches Hu- his eyes."  
I scrunch up my nose and look away, "You're so childish Balon." He chuckles as I pick up a hair clip and start to examine it. It was silver and had tiny pearls embedded in it.   
"Do you want that then?" Lewis asks as he starts to fish out a few coins from his pocket, "How much?" He glances up at the vendor.  
But before he could respond someone tossed a few credits onto the table, "I'll buy it for you." A voice says from behind me.  
"That is not necessary, my brother and I can buy it." I say firmly as I turn to face the mysterious man. My gaze locks with him and I inhale sharply, "Shit..."  
"Please, I insist." The General smirks as the vendor hands over the hair clip to his extended hand. He gently places it in my hand and looks to Lewis, "Now _Balon_ , could you leave _Anya_ and I to chat?"  
"Actually, Anya and I should be heading home..." Lewis says softly and grabs my arm.  
"No, Balon it's fine." I mutter and pull my arm out of his grasp, "Just wait for me where we normally meet up, okay?"  
He nods and then Hux grabs my wrist and starts to pull me away from the festival, "So, your family is currently worried about a rebellion and you decide to sneak out of the castle? I certainly hope you won't cause as much trouble when you come to live with me."  
"I am not a child, I'm more than capable to handle myself and I had Lewis here with me."  
"Oh, I'm sure you are, but it would be less than ideal if you happened to perish. Don't forget everything that we are offering your family."  
I sigh and look away from him, "Yes, I know. It won't happen again." I mutter.   
He smirks and grabs my hand, his skin so much more cold and calloused compared to my own, "I'd like to escort you home, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do after all."

\-----

The next morning my father pulls me aside after breakfast, he looks rather pissed to say the least, "Alyxandra, please tell me why earlier I was informed by our guest that he found outside the castle at night during the festival?" He murmurs and glances at my new hair clip.  
"Well...uh..." I inhale sharply and nervously look to the floor.   
"Alyx, do you realize how this makes you look?" He hisses, "You should learn to present yourself better."  
"I'm sorry Papa...I thought it would have been harmless." I whisper.  
He sighs, "It's fine...I just want you to be safe, and he is honestly the only person who can offer that to you." I nod and frown. He gently pats my shoulder, "Well, I think you should go and find something to do with him, you need to start connecting with him."  
"Right...I'll have Eva set something up."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm doing what?" I glare at my comrade from my reflection in the mirror.  
"Well, you said you wanted me to set something up for you and your– uh...suitor... to connect! A ball would be perfect! I know you do not dance, but I'll help you!" Eva says excitedly as she brushes through my hair. "Just think about it. It might even put a stop to the abolitionists, knowing that the First Order is about to be involved?" She smiles as she starts to pull my hair up into a bun.  
"That would be too easy. One would think that a civil war, that resulted in their defeat would put a stop to them." I sigh, "Besides, I doubt that General Hux has time to ensure the safety of Artque."  
"Alyx." Eva murmurs softly, "I know you. You won't let that man rest until this is all over and done with. Then perhaps he'll return you here and come to visit every so often."  
I roll my eyes causing her to grin madly, "I also planned a lunch date in the courtyard for you two."  
"YOU WHAT?"

\-------

I sigh as I walk up to Madeline's bedchamber. After getting ready I sent Eva off to go get her ready for the lunch 'date' with the General.  
8 years ago, immediately following the death of my mother, along with the creation of the URPD, it became mandatory for every royal in the family had to have a body double. Madeline is mine, honestly the most noticable difference is our eye colors and height. Madeline had deep brown eyes and was rather shorter than I was, luckily those both were easily fixed with colored lenses and a nice set of heels.  
I push open the door, instantly getting greeted by my mirror imagine, "You look great, _Princess._ " I say with a smile, "I do apologize that you have to go to this however, but you know how my father is."  
"Don't we all? Alyx I swear, all he need is to ge-" Eva starts but I quickly cut her off.  
"I doubt he'd be any less protective if he was getting fucked or not." I reply cooly, watching as Eva helps Madeline with her lenses, "Besides, he's still not over my mom..." I sigh, "I wish he could be happy."  
"That is why he's so protective of you all though." Madeline points out, "Why do you think he refuses to let Edward know that he's-" Suddenly a loud knock comes from the door and I slam my helmet over my head, "One moment please!" Madeline shouts, quickly dropping her typical Artquen accent.  
"I'll answer it." I say softly and pull open the wooden doors, the familiar redhead standing at attention, "Ah, you must be General Hux, I am Madeline, Princess Alyxandra's personal guard." I quickly introduce myself as Madeline to the older male. He gives me a passing glance and his eyes immediately lock with Madeline's.  
"Excuse me Your Highness, I can see you spent much time getting ready, but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our plans. I have important matters to attend to, however I'll happily reschedule if you'll allow." He bows to Madeline, almost apologetically, and she shoots me a curious glance. I give her a swift nod and she smiles.  
"Oh, thank you for coming to inform me in person. Your job as a General certainly comes before us courting, just please let Lady Evangeline know when you are available." Madeline says, adopting her princess persona. Even after 8 years, I'm still baffled by how well she pulls it off. If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if she was actually the real princess of Artque.  
"You're very kind Princess." The redhead muses, "And I'm glad to hear that you understand that my work and the First Order comes before _you._ It will most certainly cause less of a headache down the line since you understand it now." He flashes a half-smile and excuses himself from the room. Once we're certain that he's gone I lift the helmet from my head.  
"My oh my, isn't he such a charmer?" I ask, my voice laced with sarcasm.  
"I feel bad for you Alyx...you're going to have to put up with him and his affair with the First Order." Madeline rolls her eyes, "Why couldn't old Willy marry you off to Lord Basken? He's very handsome and such a charmer!" She squeals, she always did have a crush on my father's closest ally.  
"Madeline he's probably twice our age! Gross!" Eva shouts and swats the back of Madeline's head, causing the younger of our trio to groan.  
I can't help but laugh and shake my head, "What am I going to do without you two?"  
"Or Rowan?" Eva points out and suddenly my stomach drops. That had yet to cross my mind, Rowan was my best friend. And due to tensions rising she's been away on a mission with Cain, I haven't even gotten the chance to tell her yet...

\-------

After talking with Eva and Madeline for what seemed like hours I decided to head to a training room in the west wing of the castle. I slide the door open and immediately stop in my tracks.  
"General Hux, I'm sorry, I didn't realize his majesty reserved this training room for the First Order." I murmur, relieved that I decided to keep myself as 'Madeline'  
The icy stare of the ginger makes my breath catch in my throat, "Nonsense, if this is the training hall you use, I will not prevent you from doing so. I was actually hoping to get a sparring partner. That is, if you're interested Madeline?" He smirks and gently brushes the red locks back and away from his face.  
I raise an eyebrow, "I hardly think that it'll be a fair fight. You have military training."  
"I could always hold back, Miss. Madeline, or if you'd prefer you can give me a handicap."  
"What kind of handicap were you thinking General?" I ask, a small smirk gracing my lips.  
"A blindfold perhaps? Or maybe you can tie one of my hands behind my back, whatever you choose."  
"Actually General, I honestly don't think a handicap is necessary. I am more than confident in my abilities." I grin and shrug my shoulders.  
"Confident, are we? That's an admirable quality, but don't let it get to your head. Especially since you have to protect the princess." I notice his icy blue eyes suddenly look me up and down and a hungry grin appears on his face, "My, I didn't realize how much you actually look like the princess. You make a rather good guard don't you?"  
I roll my eyes, "Yes, I do make a great guard. That is why I was chosen. Now enough chit-chat, I want to see how the General of the First Order handles his own." I challenge

\-------

I gasp in pain as suddenly I'm slammed into the wall by the older man, "Fuck!" I hiss as my head makes contact with the concrete.  
"I have to admit, you definitely made me break a sweat." He mutters, as he tightly holds my arms above my head, looking down at me.  
Without even realizing I was holding my breath as he looked into my eyes, I had to admit, he was attractive. Even now, the hair that had been the definition of perfection was a disheveled mess, partly sticking too his forehead, and his ragged breaths. I was definitely lucky to not be marrying an old, greasy, pervert.  
"You certainly are more appealing than the princess." The General suddenly whispers, "I do prefer a bit of a challenge, it makes things fun." He smirks, now holding both of my wrists in his hands. His other hand snakes down, gently finding a spot on my waist, "Tell me Madeline, do you find me attractive?" He asks.  
I gasp softly, "General! You're to be married to _my princess,_ how dare you ask such a thing?" I glare at him, trying not to react as his hand wanders over my clothed crotch.  
_'Keep up the appearance.'_ I think to myself.  
"As of this moment, I'm still a bachelor. Why not have a little fun?" His lips suddenly meet my neck, soft kisses gracing my skin, "Besides, I'll remain loyal to my wife, once she's mine." He whispers, his breath causing goosebumps to rise on my skin.  
"I doubt that. You'll probably just use Alyx as a way to have legitimate heirs." I snarl, suddenly starting to squirm against the gingers advances, feeling myself getting angry at the disrespect towards, well, me!


End file.
